Coloring Outside the Lines
by Imyoshi
Summary: One is majorly a slacker and the other is so an over achiever – Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are not normal, their friendship is not even close to be considered ordinary. Is it sick and wrong or beyond awkweird? Probably. Does it matter? Probably not. So just sit back and enjoy these small one-shots involving our favorite two favorite teen heroes. K/R - Fluff and maybe D/S.
1. Procrastinating

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Kim Possible.

**Coloring Outside the Lines**

**By: Imyoshi**

**Procrastinating**

"Head in the game Ron!"

The overly frustrated girl threatened as she pushed Ron into his room. The teen didn't have a say in the matter, for going against Kim Possible always ended badly, super villain, best friend, or whatever, it didn't matter. The outcome never changed, a cruel fate of life he learned early on. She pushed, and then dragged him by his collar, gritting her teeth all the way. The boy had decided to remain quiet, through the whole process.

"Ok Ron you are _not _leaving this room until you get your half of the project done, got that," demanded the hero girl, poking his chest roughly. They had been assigned a project by Mr. Barkin, to do a research topic on Global Warming. And to say Ron was distracted – well let's just put it that he was. And Kimberly had been anything but cold to the touch since then.

Ron had completely blown off his half of the project until the very last day before the dreaded due date. And Kimmie was not all rainbows and sunshine about it, oh no, the girl had been a walking hail storm cloud of confusion, anger, panicky, and more anger. Definitely more anger.

The teen sidekick sighed, slumping onto his bed as he did, "Fine I'll get started on it right away KP," he informed her in a totally innocent best friend way.

She smiled, nodding at his cooperation. Not like he had much choice, "Great Ron! I'll be back in half an hour to check up on your progress!" Before the boy could protest, Kim left the room, smiling at a job well done. The mission was simple. Ron would finish his work and she'll get an 'A.' Simple!

The girl had only gone a few steps down his stairs when a thought occurred. She had forgotten to ask Ron if he wanted to go see that new chick flick movie after school tomorrow. Well, she pouted, touching her lip lightly, it would only take a second to ask him.

Running back toward his room, Kim entered a bit cheery, "Hey Ron! Want to go see that new–" to only find Ron halfway out his window, eyes wide, caught in the act of deserting. Her mind blank in trying to process the sight before her. Then like a miscalculated error it went into overdrive.

**…**

"Ok Ron, there! Now there's no way for you not to work on the project," declared the hero girl, in a way to over the top happy voice, which only meant one thing – Fear, not for her, but for him. She had bolted his window shut with a few nails and then covered it with some duck tape, and small sensor courtesy of the Kimmunicator, laid beneath the door. His room's escape routes had been bordered shut, so in other words, Ron Stoppable was now under house arrest, "Got it?"

Ron sat there, staring at the hammer in her hands, and the force smile on her face. Those piercing emerald orbs grew twice as bright as before and he could see the tenseness in her shoulder. The person before him... did not play around. He blinked looking all innocent and Kim took quick notice of that.

"Got _it_!" The boy nodded vigorously, "Good**…**Now I'll be back in an hour to check up on you and by then, I expect you to be at least half way down with your half of the project," and with that she left, closing the door roughly, and leaving him alone – without an escape route in sight.

Alone again, he fell back more in his chair, feeling the pressure get to his nerves. "Ok, no more fooling around! I got to work on this project for Kim's sake or she'll kill me!" Ron grabbed his text book, all focused to work on his half of the project. He sat at his desk, pulling out a few sheets of paper. His pencil barely touched the tip of his paper when Rufus jumped out his pocket, running up the side of his shoulder.

His little mole rat ran up his shoulder in a hurry, rubbing his face when he got there, "What is it buddy?" The naked 'buddy' rambled some random sounds and grunts only his owner could understand and glared mischievously at him. Ron's face scrunched up in a mix of emotions, "What?! No! I can too!"

Rufus smirked, challenge accepted!

**…**

Returning after an hour of community work. Kim strolled upstairs towards Ron's room, prepared to see his progress on his half. She was sure that he had at least finished a third of his half. And then maybe if he hurried, they could grab a bite to eat. The community work did leave the girl famished. And for once Bueno Nacho sounded really appetizing.

The redhead quickly ran upstairs, opening Ron's door with confidence, "Ok Ron! How are you doing on your half of the project?" Kim came inside to see her best friend standing in the center of his room, balancing a pencil on his tongue with Rufus timing him with a stop watch.

A few seconds passed before the mole rat hit the stop watch, "Time," cheered the little guy.

Ron grabbed the pencil from his tongue, flinging his arms into the air with excitement, "Booyah! He shoots, he scores!"

"Ron," Kim trailed, not sure how to take the whole sitch, "What are you doing?"

The blond teen, tossed the pencil in the air with much ease, catching it with even greater ease, "Oh nothing. Just proving Rufus here that I can beat my old pencil record," he turned, smilingly smugly at Rufus, "Which I totally did!"

The girl smiled a bit at his free easy going attitude, "Oh? And what record would that be?" she asked so playfully, not worried about his work. After all, the record couldn't have been that long. Could it?

The sidekick smirked, rubbing his knuckled on his red jersey, "Oh just a simple 55 minutes!"

**...**

Wow, never could Ron Stoppable remember seeing Kim so angry. He swore he saw steam come out her ears, when he told her his personal record. Really! He thought she would be happy for him? Oh well, he guessed his best friend didn't have the same interest in pencil balancing as he did. What a shame.

After his record, Kim had literally taken everything out of his room that could even prove to be a momentary distraction. Blankets, games, socks, and whatever else, you name it – And then forced him to sit down at his desk – minus Rufus of course. She had left him with only his pencil and pile of papers. Then threatened him with some not so bueno words, and left the room in a mood, locking the door as she did. She gave him one hour, before she would return, giving Ron more than enough time to work on his half of the project.

The boy so not wanting to feel the wrath of his redheaded best friend, decided to focus on the task at hand. The project! Sitting professionally, Ron began to write his name, "Ok no more distractions, time to do this!"

Tongue out, Ron got to as far as writing his name, when his pencil traced the edge of his paper bending it. He stared at the bend, attempting to fix it. His fingers trailed the edges, trying to smooth it out, but accidentally led it to being bent in another angle, then another – and another – and another – and so on and so forth. Eventually the paper turned from a perfectly nice flat piece to a tangled mismatched one. It almost looked like a bird.

Curious, he picked another piece of paper and folded the edges for a bit. Then at last the piece resembled a plane. His eyes shined with anticipation. Badical!

**…**

Kim breathed calmly from the other side of Ron's door, holding a bag of Bueno Nacho in her hands. There is absolutely no way that Ron could have gotten distracted this time. She had practically left with just the bare essentials. No scratch that! She taken his socks! Ron had no bare essentials. Her mind shrugged. Oh well. But she had a gut feeling that Ron would come through, just like he did on missions. She smiled heroically, feeling a smidge better.

Opening the door, her gaze came upon a room filled with folded piece of papers resembling ducks, swans, boxes, and whatever else could be folded from paper. The entire room was covered with them! And then there was Ron. Her best friend had a paper hat on his head, and was currently folding another one.

The sidekick had noticed her and smiled, "Hey Kim, I'm making a spare hat for me. Do you want on too?"

The girl's blinked in surprise before her grip on the Bueno Nacho bag tightened. Ron had somehow yet found a way to distract himself and most likely procrastinated on the project! But nevertheless, she forced a smile through her newly form twitching eye. "Ron," she dangerously called out in a low hush tone, "Did you finish your half of the project?"

The boy rubbed his neck in thought, not noticing his best friend's twitchy face and very close meltdown, "I got part of it done," informed the clueless teen.

Ok she wasn't expecting that, "Really, how much," she asked in surprise.

Pulling off his hat, the blond pointed at the front of it, "See I wrote my name down."


	2. Lemony

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Kim Possible.

**Coloring Outside the Lines**

**By: Imyoshi**

**Lemony**

First you add water, then a good amount of sugar, some lemon juice, and then stir. Simple, really! So how come it wasn't?

Arg, this was the hero girl's fifth time making the batch of lemonade and each time it came out worse than before. Each and every time something was off! First too much water or too much sugar! Then not enough water or not enough sugar! Sometimes it tasted like orange juice. Orange Juice! I mean come on! How is that possible!

The sun outside was hot and burned her face more importantly her cheeks. Surely at the end of the day freckles would make their routine presence. An occurrence Kim took no delight in. Freckles always gave the girl a blushing appearance, always seeming shy in front of company.

She stirred the ingredients in the pitcher vigorously with a snarl that would make Shego proud. Wasn't repeating something suppose to make things taste better? Shouldn't the lemonade come out a bit better each time she made a new batch? I guess not. Apparently the practice makes perfect lesson they taught her in Pre-K was all a lie! A lie dammit!

Why was she even making stupid lemonade in the first place? The hero had at least a million better things to do. Listen to Oh Boyz song Hello-Hello-Hello, go shopping for new Club Banana outfits... sleep. So ask her again why she was making lemonade, outside in the middle of the hot day? Really, how did Kim get herself in these sitches?

Just then a soft familiar sound eluded her senses. Kim's ear perched up; she heard a carefree humming from across the street. She stopped what she was doing to look up and glare at Ron, stirring his lemonade in perfect sync. Tuning a soft note in bliss as he did.

Oh yea, that's why.

Curse her competitive attitude.

She remembered now. The hero girl had challenged her sidekick friend to a lemonade stand contest when he poked and prodded that he could out sell her anytime, anywhere, and any day. And of course Kim had been a sucker to challenge him and his legendary cooking skills. Why didn't she challenge him to a Pixie Scout muffin sell off? What was she thinking? Selling homemade lemonade, against Ron. Did she want to lose?

Look at him, whistling and humming a catchy tune without so much of a care in the world. Who did he think he was? He was only Ron Stoppable average everyday slacker who just so happens knows how to cook like a professional –The professional type that could get away with scowling poor undermined chefs.

Wow, remind her never to challenge Ron at anything that involves food again.

So now here they were, in a competing lemonade stand off, both with their handmade lemonade stands. Each having a clever slogan to attract potential customers. Kim's being 'Possibly the Greatest Lemonade Ever!' and Ron's 'Badical Lemony Goodness.' Kim stirred her lemonade in haste, trying to get a decent batch prepared. For not only was a bit of both her pride and ego at stake, but so too a bet she now regretted making.

A bet at all cost she determined to win!

Mixing so cautiously, she had failed to notice a customer waiting impatiently to being notice, "Ahem!"

Looking up from her picture, her green orbs went wide eyed and shined brightly. Her first customer! A tall pale man to be exact. Nothing really special stood out from the guy, except for his greasy slit back hair. Seriously what was this, the 90's?

"Can I help you sir?"

The man smiled, pulling out his trusty wallet, "Yes I could go for this, ahem, possibly greatest lemonade ever if you don't mind. Today is hot and I swear I'm going to die of thirst."

Kim smiled back, pouring the dude a glass of her soft beverage. She took his dollar and already felt a stronger grin tug at her lips. Her first dollar! Yes she was already beating Ron–

"Ahhhh!" Startled by the sudden scream, Kim looked over her stand to see the man who had just purchase her lemonade sprawled on the floor, clutching his throat in what seemed to be an enormous amount of pain. He wiggled across the floor before slowly getting up and swiping her well earned dollar away from hand. Reflexively Kim stepped back from his mean stare.

"What are you trying to do kill me?!" The hero girl felt her emotional strings tugged when the man stomped away from stand and right towards Ron, who offered the poor soul a glass on the house. Immediately the dry heaving guy slurped the delicious beverage in haste and purchased a whole picture, earning Ron an entire Alexander on his first customer!

Folding the cash, Ron sniffed his sweet victory, savoring the grim look from Kim that his ever so smug expression absorbed. Kim gritted her teeth, returning back to her lemonade preparing. The day was still young and she had a contest to win!

"I think I'm going to be sick!"

"Are you trying to poison me?!"

"Oh god, what's in this lemonade?!"

"I see a light... a bright light, at the end of this tunnel."

"You're a monster!"

"What did I ever do to you?!"

Ann Possible walked outside her humble home, as the sun set, to see her daughter slumped at her lemonade stand, looking like someone stole the pep right out of her. Her auburn hair sprawled all across the wooden stand. Ann frowned, this couldn't be good.

"Hi honey. How's the lemonade competition going with you and Ron," her mother knew all about the teen's little friendly competition. So it came to no surprise for the hero girl to be address about the touchy matter.

Resting her head against the table, Kim slumped sadly, pouting her lip as she, "Terrible! I haven't been able to sell one lousy glass of lemonade yet, without the customer running off, threatening to ban my lemonade as an inhumane torture method."

Ann smiled, rubbing Kim's back, "Oh come on sweetie, it can't be that bad?" Her daughter failed to respond, except with the shallow gesture of nothingness. It was that bad. Especially when all your customers leave to only go buy mouth watering lemonade from your best friend, "Tell you what, I'll be your first real customer how does that sound?"

Kim eyes perked a slight, "Really?"

"Yes really."

Kim pouted her lip tensely, "Are you sure?"

Her mom chuckled in response, "I'm positive Kimmie! How bad could it be?"

Ok, Kim had given her a warning and her mom still wanted to try it. It was all fair game now. Smiling a small smile, Kim poured her mother a glass, shaking with anticipation when she took it. Oh please, if anyone could give poor Kimmie a break it would be her overly kindhearted mom. Right?

Slipping the juicy liquid into her mouth, Ann swished it around her tongue getting a taste of the flavor. Immediately her eyes popped and her pupils shrunk. The lemonade tasted absolutely dreadful. The sugar amount in the beverage failed to even come close to evening out the sour essence of the lemons. And the water! It tasted murky!

Ann forced herself to swallow the beverage, eyes widen with horror, with the glass remaining motionless in her hand, as the horrible golden liquid traveled down her throat and to her poor unsuspecting stomach. And when it did, she used all her will power not to gag. Her stomach cried out in pain and her taste buds burnt to a crisp. Then adding gas to the fire – Kimberly had been staring at her the whole time with hopeful little girl eyes and her hands cupped together.

Terror quickly filled the older woman's pores. She didn't want to hurt Kimberly's feelings, but the lemonade tasted absolutely awful on so many levels! Ann had a difficult choice to make. A tell Kimmie the truth, or B, lie to her own child? Suddenly a preemptive aftertaste flared in her mouth. The choice became obvious quickly.

Ann gave Kim a very weak smile, before running off towards the house to dry heave. Able to hear the sounds of an upset stomach, Kim frowned again. Looks like she lost and to make matters far worse Ron had casually strolled over to her, grinning widely as he did.

"So KP looks like the sun is setting. It looks like I won the bet?" Kim scowled at the victorious smirk her best friend paraded at her. He slid right next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, hugging her firmly, "And you know what that means."

Kim pouted her in his hold, not wanting to admit defeat, "Yea yea Ron. The next time –"

Ron stopped her, silencing her with his finger, "No dice Kim. I chose when the bet happens. It's only fair and besides we didn't even decide what day so it's makes total sense."

The hero girl's world trembled violently, her eyes failing to focus, and her body not responding to any of commands to argue. Only her mouth dared reply, "That's not fair Ron!" She protested loudly, but it did not do one thing to the blonde's inner core.

The boy shrugged, releasing her from his grip, and walking off in an easy pace home, "Hey, all's fair in lemon and war KP," playfully mocked the sidekick, indulging her inner anger with a nice play on words. He knew the gesture would get under her skin.

She glowered, watching him leave all smug, "I'm gonna get you for this," threatened the girl, folding her arms below her chest, hoping to strike the smallest bit of fear into her hollowed words.

Looking back, Kim noticed the Ron-ish smirked playing across his face, as those half closed tan eyes focused solely on her, "By the way I like the freckles."

**...**

**A/N:** Updates starting Monday, except for this Monday of course. Unless if I'm in a high spirited mood.

For those who don't know, **Alexander **is the dude on the ten dollar bill.


	3. A Battle of Wits

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Kim Possible.

**Coloring Outside the Lines**

**By: Imyoshi**

**A Battle of Wits**

A cold wind blew ferociously and relentlessly against General Kimberly's unprotected skin, as she and her special devised unit trudged this forgotten wasteland. The war left had left its mark everywhere, trees withered to nothing, the grass had long since died, and the sky refused to come out. Both sides had few resources to give and even fewer lives to spare. Not all the warriors in her unit had strong hearts. Some are just lowly cadets that no other place to go and call home, just another patch of unfortunate souls who had no choice, but to become soldiers for their kingdom – Kingdom of Possiblipa.

Dark, cold, and without means of communication of the other units, Kim and her group scaled the forsaken wasteland, her arm ever so lasting, gripping the sheath of her blade. At any given moment the enemy could flank and surprise them in a preemptive strike. They had to be prepared for anything was possible.

Kimberly focused her eye, not even the cold blood stains in her malicious red mane could blind her, even as the wind allied against her every step of the way. The light dull armor she wore not holding her heavy steps back at all. A thick collection of cloth wrapped around her arms and a series of bandages covering half her forehead and around an unforeseen injury to have been dealt to her left eye. Her hands were covered in a glove like metal for close combat. And the half missing part of her tunic of armor beside her chest, told a story of a deadly battle.

"General Kimberly! I don't like this, tis too silent in the dead of night." A random knight voiced his thoughts, several nodded in place.

"Keep your guard up! The enemy could be hiding anywhere! We don't have time for your crying." Kim reasoned harshly, "We cannot afford to lose this war no matter the cost, or do you not harbor feelings for your kingdom?"

"Of course I do general! I would give my life to protect the kingdom of –!" The poor soul never felt the arrow pierce his heart. The world around his eyes blackened and he fell... another casualty of needless war.

Kim's unit moved a few steps back, drawing their weapons ready to fight.

"You're a long way away from home aren't you?"

The female general turned her head; her eyes shot daggers at the man in front of her. "General Ronald." Kimberly hissed through her teeth, moving her blade over her chest.

Dressed in light fitting dark armor that wrapped around his shoulders, a pair dark blue one size to big pants styled with patches of silver hanging at the sides, half a helmet ripped in two revealing only one eye, the other shrouded in mystery behind the armor in cold darkness, and a white flowery sword, still unsheathed from his left side. Ronald grinned at the enemy, his unit getting ready to fight a quick and bloody battle. The swordsman readied their blades and his archers re-aimed their bows.

"The one and only at your service... Milady," he bowed lightly, mocking her every sense of the way, and his party snickering through their helmets.

The leader girl's eye glared dangerously, her unit stepping into battle, "I hope you enjoyed your life Sir Ronald, for this battleground will be your grave."

Commander Ronald smirked back, "Funny Miss Kimberly, I was just going to say the same thing."

Kimberly's soldiers charged her linemen of archers and exceptional fighter staying back to allow the infantry to fight first. The woman bawled her fist, tis another cold strategy of war. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. And these soldiers most likely won't live to fight another day.

Ronald and his archer company picked off a few of Kimberly's unit, destroying a few bones in the process. Many however got through and began clashing blades. The sound of steel branching off every hit eluded the battlefield. Blood spilled and lives were lost, but sadly these were the acts of war.

Commander Ronald watched his men fight, live, and then die. And then he watched Kimberly, the hell of a woman stay back with what he guessed a better group of soldiers, waiting to counterattack. His tan eyes narrowed. Where is the fun in that?

"Archers!" Bellowed Ronald in a commanding voice, "Take aim for Kimberly and her special unit, and try not to leave any stragglers will you."

General Kimberly heard his order, and ordered her own unit to move, "Soldiers we march! The sitch, take out Ronald and the rest will follow!" Her men howled lifting up their blades, except for one soldier. This soldier pulled a blade covered in a chain.

The soldier stepped up, his armor darker than the rest, and his dark face not hidden by any helmet. His blade rested in the same height beside Kimberly. She looked at him, beaming with confidence, "Second in Command Wade. We head directly towards Ronald and quickly beat him down."

Wade nodded, "A solid plan Milady!" He studied the battle field, watching as soldier after soldier fall from both sides, but alas right hand man Wade found what he looked for, "General Kimberly Ronald's left flank defenses are down, tis our chance to strike!"

The female General grinned, "You are right knight Wade," Kimberly dashed at amazing speeds right for Ronald, as to her men and Wade in hot pursuit. The archers couldn't hit them and the arrows that came close would be deflected from their swords and shields. The tides of war have turned.

Ronald grimaced through his one visible eye, in a disappointed smirk. A lone shadow figure stepped behind him, grabbing him his armor platted shoulder.

"She's coming Ronald-san." Ronald did not speak, "Do you wish for me and my assassins to make quick work of her and her little display of fighters?"

Ronald raised his hand, "Archers take aim for the soldiers on the battlefield," and he pointed back towards the bigger fight, "Leave General Kimberly and her unit to me and my cohorts. We'll dispatch of them rather quickly."

The arrows stopped for Kimberly, returning back to the poor souls of soldiers, and her unit refused to care for their fortune. The leader women continued to charge right for Ronald, slashing the first opportunity of her sword for his left rear.

The blond man grinned, lifting the hilt of his sword out his sheath, and clashing with General Kimberly's. The stingy sound of steel clashing against one another was music to his ears. And he held his sword in lock position with hers, as he aimed for a direct blow to her temple with his fist.

Through years of battling instincts, Kimberly jumped back, swaying away from his fist, and dodging a major blow to the head. The woman gripped the hilt of her blade firmer, as she looked over to the side to see Wade and her men fight against... soldiers? Soldier dressed in black-gi vest?

"You like them Milady?" She refocused her attention back at Ronald, whipping the blade in the air, "Tis a high group of mercenaries. More dangerous than the common man and even more than the common soldier," he grinned, charging at her in break neck speed, "I do hope your toys don't break too easily."

Kimberly angrily frowned, once again meeting steel and steel together. The swords connected and re-connected over and over again. Small clashes of sparks, escaping with enough force driven behind them and the occasional off hand taunt here and there. She lunged forward aiming right for Ronald's stomach, but the young man flanked to the right and lowered his blade for her head. Reflexively Kimberly raised her armor covered gloves and connected the steel with the helm of her palm. Forcing back Ronald's cold blade as she did. The blond fighter swordsman grinned, fixing his blade within his hands. Even behind half a mask the treacherous smirk burned away at her nerves.

He looked back to see the battle between his men and hers coming close to an end, with the victor still being quite unclear.

"Hehe Milady tis seems the battle is coming to an end," he delved, returning his blade back for Kimberly's. The woman gritted her teeth, pushing his sword back with one hand on her hilt and the other on the steel of her weapon. Ronald leaned in closer, holding his and her blade in place, "Our men can't keep fighting and the battle draws near. The outcome is still anyone's favor."

Kimberly connected her head with his, a desire to win burning in her eyes, "The outcome will be mine Ronald!"

The knight chuckled, staring at her one green orb with his only foreseeable tanned one, "Please Milady, call me... Sir Zorpox."

**...**

"Hey Ron you can't do that!"

Laying both on the living room floor at the hero girl's house, Kim quickly sat up, poking Ron roughly against the chest. She glared at her best friend who sat back up in response to her sudden mood change, making sure not to hit the board between them and its pieces. Their game had suddenly taken a whole new turn of events.

"Do what KP?" He asked, rubbing the sore part on his chest.

Kim crossed her arms, closing her eyes, turning her head away, and pouting an angry lip at her best friend, "Change your name in the middle of the game. That's against the rules!"

The teen blinked, "What rules? We didn't make any rules?" Ron asked throwing his hands up in utter amazement.

The girl refused to open her eyes, as a small blush sneaked attack on her face, "You know... the rules."

Oh, now Ron understood what was going on. He snickered, making Kim open her eyes to see Ron glaring mischievously, "Oh now I see, you're just mad because you are losing!" Ron sighed in victory, "Admit it KP, the Ron man beat you."

Kim's facade broke, and she glared back twice as hard, slamming her fist down onto the soft carpet, "What! What do you mean I'm losing! I'm the one winning!"

Ron touched the board, "Oh really KP? Because last time I checked I still have my Rooks ready to stop anything you do. See! Right there! A Rook ready to take out your Knight."

Kim grimed, "Yea but as soon as you do, my Bishop get's a clear path towards your Queen."

"But so does my King to your Queen," Ron grinned, poking her in the arm, "And what does that leave you with?" Hmph, the blond folded his arms in pride, "Face it Kim, the Ron man has you beat!"

She knocked over a few Chess pieces, "Whatever this game is stupid!" Kim huffed, her sight being blocked by a certain article of clothing falling off her head. She grabbed the item off her head, almost ripping it to shreds, from the mere sight of it, "And why are we wearing these stupid hats?"

Ron felt a piece of his pride hit, "Hey it was supposed to make the game more fun! And you didn't think they were stupid before," the sidekick countered in frustration.

The hero girl scoffed, "Well now they are!" She ripped the paper hat into shreds and grabbed his too, sharing the same fate! The shredded folds of paper slowly fell to the carpet floor, in a gravely silent fall.

The teen leaned over the chest board sadly, picking up his fallen creations. The paper was beyond repair, and some stands slipped through his fingers, "Hey! I spent a lot of time making these!"

Kim grinned evilly, "Well now you can spend a lot of time crying over them!"

Ron threw the paper carelessly, leaning dangerously close to Kim, "Oh you're so gonna get it Kimberly!"

Her grinned widened, "Bring it on Zorpox!"

Ron lunged at Kim... The war had only just begun.

**...**

**A/N: **Sometimes I think I should just quit writing, because these are the stupid ideas that pop into my head.


	4. Laundry Day

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Kim Possible.

**Coloring Outside the Lines**

**By: Imyoshi**

**Laundry Day**

Kim Possible wearing a pair of Fearless Ferret socks, secretive panties that no one must know about, and a loose fitting t-shirt that traveled past her waist, couldn't for the life of her figure out how to work a washing machine. Ron on the other hand can clean and wash like a pro. Another one of the hidden potentials in the Ron Factor she guessed, just like cooking... or lemonade.

The hero girl stared idly at pile of clothes beside her feet all, dirty, and covered in hero muck. Rocks, dirt, unstable chemicals, you name it; she had it on all her clothes, not just her mission outfit. And what really tanked was that her mom and dad and even the tweebs weren't here to help her. They were all off doing something all sciency and whatnot. Hmph, why does she care? Kim Possible world hero didn't need them to do her laundry!

The hero girl grumbled, of course that didn't stop her from asking her best friend Ron for some help. Her 'Ron' had quickly come when she asked for his help, and didn't poke and tease her for not knowing how to do laundry – that much. Only problem was, Ron had other things to worry about today, so he could only stay long enough to explain the ins and outs of doing laundry. And in one too many ways, left her utterly loss on the subject.

Loss and confused was not a good combination for the redhead girl, but what other options did she have?

Blowing out air, Kim picked up her piles of both colors and whites, and tried to remember what Ron said. 'Separate the colors and the whites when doing laundry KP. You don't want them to mix. Just make two separate piles.' The memory was clear, but the message wasn't to her.

Why separate the piles and do two different loads, when she could do them both together? That sounded like a much easier idea and saved her time and water too. Ignoring Ron's first instruction, Kim happily tossed both piles into the washer, forcing all her clothes in with a little umph to her step.

Then she thought of his of Ron's second instruction, 'Since most of your clothes are cotton KP, you want to wash them in cold water.' Kim again thought that his advice seemed silly. Why wash them in freezing cold water, when washing them in hot boiling water could make them dry so much faster.

Smiling wider, Kim set the washing machine to hot, and pondered what next Ron told her, 'Then you need to select the size of your–' Kim cut off the memory, she already knew this one right off the bat! She set it to the load size to small, after all her clothes were small! It makes perfect sense.

Next the hero girl remembered she had to set the cycle, looking at the knob and the choice to choose from. Regular – Permanent Press – Delicate, Kim smiled at the permanent press feature, it looked tough, just like she was.

Alright now she had all the first parts done, all that was left was to add the soap. Ron had told her what soap she needed to add, bleach for mission clothes, detergent for large loads, and fabric softener to make all her clothes feel cuddle buddy worthy soft. Well forget about the detergent that didn't concern her, all her clothes were small. But the bleach and fabric softener sounded like a plan!

Kim skipped to the counter to find the soap. but came up short. All the bleach was gone and all she had was fabric softener. She paused, pouting a bit, what now? No bleach, means no soap for her clothes. If only there was some soap lying around the house somewhere.

Wait a tick!

A light bulb burned brightly above her head, she could use the soap from the kitchen. Her mother used the kitchen soap to wash the dishes to get out tuff stains all the time, so the same rules must apply for doing laundry! She raced to the kitchen thinking that doing laundry - No big! Kim grinned in victory as the bottle of bubbly green liquid spilled into her laundry. Easy!

Shutting the trapdoor, she decided to watch some TV to pass the time, maybe even eat an afternoon snack while she was at it.

An hour passed and Kim heard the machine buzz off, she raced to the laundry room to perform the next Ron told her, 'Next put your clothes in the dryer and don't set the dyer too high.' The idea seemed reasonable except for the last part. Why not set it too high? Wouldn't that finish the load faster? The hero girl smiled, sometimes Ron didn't know what he was talking about.

Pulling out her clothes in an amazing speed, Kim failed to notice the color patterns on all her clothes; she was too busy stuffing them in the dryer. Finished at the minimal labor, she set the dryer to the highest setting of hot. The hotter the better!

Beaming with unbelievable confidence, the auburn girl ran back to the living room couch, hopefully she didn't miss too much of her program. Another hour passed before the same ringing echoed through the house, and Kim dashed to witness her first laundry load!

Sliding in the laundry room, she opened the dryer and started pulling out her dried mismatched colored clothes, and put them into a basket. Finishing quickly, the teen girl practically hopped to the living room, ready to sort out her clothes. Her butt plopped softly on the couch as she dumped the contents in the basket beside her.

Ready to fold and go, Kim picked out the first article of clothing, one of her black mission tank tops. She stared at perfect shirt, covered in specs of dirt, tears, and even had the black really faded? Wait a minute? Her grinning feature turned baffled as she tossed aside her mission outfit to pull out a different article of clothing. A simple white t-shirt that was pink and had rips on the collar. What? She threw that one away to quickly pull a pair of pants that looked perfect except for the fact they were way to small!

Kim panicked! What happened! She tossed the pair onto the floor, accidentally knocking the basket along with it. All her clothes sprawled across the floor. And she could tell – something majorly wrong happened! E-Everything was ruined. Either her shirts all looked to small, torn up, or a completely different nasty color, they all had something bad about them!

The hero girl jumped off the couch, rummaging through the clothes on the floor, hoping to find something wearable. What went wrong was the only thought passing through her mind. And it passed some much and so loudly that she didn't even hear the door to her house open.

Ron walked into the house, to check up on KP, "Kim how did your laud–!" The poor boy stopped dead in his tracks, blood flow speeding throughout his entire body. There basically crawling on the floor was his best friend with a giant pile of ruined clothes, but that's not what shocked him. No, what caught him off guard was seeing Kim on all fours with her large t-shirt no longer covering a good part of her backside... especially her exposed butt.

Now Ron Stoppable may have been dense, but even he knew his best friend was a girl. A beautiful girl he might add with a cute bubble butt that just so happened to covered in a thin pantie layer of–

"K-KP," he forcibly called out, hoping Kim would cover herself.

Kim turned her head around to see Ron behind her blushing ferociously, but she paid little attention to that, and needed his help. "Ron, can you help me! Something went terribly wrong with the laundry a-and–?" She stopped when it looked like he was on the verge of passing out, "Ron what's wrong?"

The teen didn't respond at all, failing to find the strength to open his mouth. Kim blinked at his randomness and followed to where his eyes stare rested at. She trailed the path until the conclusion became perfectly clear. Her eyes widen as she jumped up from the floor to pull her t-shirt down as far as she could. Now both the teens were blushing madly, with Kim backing away into a corner.

After a few silent moments, Ron stepped forward. Gesturing to the pile clothes on the floor, the heat in his face softening, "Uh Kim, what happened to your clothes?"

Kim's nervousness faded away to only be replaced with a spice of grief, "I don't know Ron! I followed the instructions you gave me! But all the clothes came out ruined!"

"Did you follow them exactly?"

Blushing guilty, Kim poked her fingers together, "Um kinda."

Ron paused, "Kinda? What do you mean by kinda?"

"Well I decided to try some things different. Not everything you said made sense to me... so... I um kinda um..." Kim stopped talking; she just smiled innocently like when Ron would do when he failed at something.

Ron sighed in disappointment, "Ah Kim, really?"

"Yea sorry," she pointed at the pile of clothes on the floor, "Could you please help me look for any good clothes left?"

The boy shrugged, "Yea why not KP," they sat there, working in silence for a brief moment, before a lingering though passed through the sidekick's mind, "Hey KP?" He called out to Kim, who looked wide eye at his voice, "So is orange your favorite color or something?"

Kim blinked at the question? Why would Ron ask such a random question? Well he was Ron, but still. "Why do you ask Ron?"

The teen blushed at the thought, "Well um ugh that was the color of your... um," Ron pointed at her rear and immediately Kim's face turned a whole new shade of red.

"Ron," she asked in an extremely soft terrified voice, "What exactly did you see?" Every second her face turned bright with color.

The question made him wonder, "Well all I saw was the color orange and I think a make shift bow white bow somewhere in the corner and–" the hero girl felt her heart beat rapidly against her chest, her blood feeling exceptionally warm, "Actually no that's it," Ron finished with Kim's face still burning. The redhead girl sighed, he didn't see the front! Thank goodness! Maybe some of his dumb luck or whatever had rubbed off on her? She possibly couldn't see that being bad thing, but overall was glad he didn't see... everything.

"Well don't worry Ron," blushed Kim, "You didn't miss anything." She looked at all her ruined clothes and sighed in defeat, "What am I going to do Ron? I have no clothes to wear for school tomorrow! Except this one pair of blue jeans that I forgot to put in the wash! And mom and dad aren't coming back until tomorrow afternoon! My perfect attendance is on the line!"

Pausing the her best friend thought about it, "Well I could go buy you some clothes from Smarty Ma–?"

"No!" Kim yelled in, refusing to wear cheap knock offs. Ron already knew there was no talking through to her.

Another idea popped into his mind, "Well you could wear..."

The next day at school, Kim and Ron were the center of attention and gossip when everyone noticed Kim wearing Ron's red jersey to school that day. Rumors spread like wildfire and the hero girl knew that damage control could not be possible for this.

**...**

**Foreshadowing**... Another one of the Writers' circle of friends.


	5. Otaku

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Kim Possible.

**Coloring Outside the Lines**

**By: Imyoshi**

**Otaku**

Friday night, what to do?

"Ron, what are you doing?"

Focus shot, Ron looked behind his shoulder, resting his arm against Kim's chair, to see his best friend standing beside him. Arms crossed and interested, but most of all confused. The boy smiled brightly, returning his attention back to the screen.

"Nothing KP, just watching some Bleach," he so easily answered, no worries at all.

Kim blinked – multiple times. What was Ron watching? Something called Bleach? In what world did watching bleach be considered entertaining? In fact she hated anything to do with that soap or laundry for that matter! Damn soap cost her a week of damage control at school. And don't even get the hero girl started on her dry cleaning and shopping bill. Ok now the girl's curiosity had been poked twice as hard.

"B-Bleach? What's–?" She slapped her forehead, remembering, "Never mind. I'm just here to tell you that your mom called. She says she wants you for some trip or something?"

The sidekick jumped out of chair in a panic, "That's right Kim I got to get ready! We're going to visit my grandparents!" Grabbing his bag, Ron ran up to Kim, giving the girl a quick hug. "Bye KP! See you Monday! Oh and don't worry I'll have my half of the project done, by the time I come back!"

Before Kim could even give a response, Ron had dashed downstairs, giving her parents a quick goodbye as well. Then he was gone. Leaving Kim alone in her room and friendless for the next couple of days. The girl shrugged. Now what? Work on Mr. Barkin's project, she guessed. What else could she do, Kim wondered, about to grab her mission bag.

But before that, the small flashes on her computer screen caught her attention, plus throw in the sound of an explosion or two. She arched her brow; well first she could close what Ron was watching. Bleach was it? Whatever, Kim learned to idly shrug whenever Ron did weird things. That's what made him, Ron after all.

Puzzled, she leaned in closer to see on her screen a woman dressed in a white kimono, levitated high in the air. What? This is Bleach? Where is the laundry detergent and the soap at? Now beyond confused, Kim watched for a few more moments. So far all Kim could pick up was this Rukia girl was sentence for execution. And it was all going smoothly until a giant firebird appeared on the screen, about to pierce the kimono girl.

Then a boy in wearing a black kimono who could fly, plus had orange hair, stopped the bird from attacking the girl. What? This couldn't be real? He even had a giant sword!

And what in the hell was a ryoka? And who was he saving?

Ok now that was getting stupid. Bending over her chair, Kim moved the mouse over the browser towards the close button. Ron could watch the weirdest things –

"Don't worry about it. Just shut up and watch." That line stopped Kim from hitting the close button. Ok, even she had to admit that sounded mean and cruel for a rescuer to say to the victim? If Kim was saving somebody's life, she would never sound so mean!

But Kim did watch for a little more, especially when the weird boy struck his sword into the stand. Then it happened! A bright light filled the screen. And then nothing. Hmph, Kim figured it was over and was about to shut the browser again when –

"I don't want you to rescue me you said, just go home you said." His voice came back! "You know, sometimes you talk too much Rukia, good thing I don't listen to you." Wow, are these two even friends? "Now this is the second time I've had to tell you this. I've come here to rescue you, got it?" Kim still couldn't believe it! He actually saved her!

Yet the girl refused to thank him? We're they friends? They bickered like there weren't. But the two of them were complete opposites in some ways. The raven girl was so stubborn and orange haired boy was all too relaxed. What kind of people are these two? Wait! Now the boy threw her to some red headed guy with way to many tattoos!

What?!

Kim couldn't just leave yet; she had to learn what happened next! It was just getting good! The hero didn't even realize her sitting down staring closely at the screen. Kim was all too busy learning if they would escape him and his friends.

...

Sunday night.

"Kim," called out a voice from downstairs, "KP, are you up here?"

Opening the trapdoor, Ron's head popped inside to see Kim sitting at her computer desk, probably doing homework.

"Ah KP there you are," but no answer back. The teen's face slumped. Walking over to her, he finally could take in his best friend's appearance better.

Kim's hair looked way undone. Her eyes had some visible bags and d-did she even change since the last time he saw her? The only evidence of her even moving was the bags of chips scattered all over her desk. Ok now the blonde's bad road meter went off.

"Kim," Ron walked over grabbing over by the shoulders, "Are you ok?"

The girl's attentions turned towards Ron. She had just barely noticed his presence. "Ron what are you doing here?" Ron flinched, whoa that's major morning breath, "I thought you left to go visit your grandparents?"

Half of Ron's sane strings just broke. One of his eyes involuntarily twitched, "Kim," Ron slowly, very slowly began, "That was 2 days ago."

The girl paused, pouting her lip, "It was?"

Ron wanted to slap her, in a best friend way. "Yes Kim it was. What have you've been doing this whole time?"

The girl smiled, getting up from the chair, "I've been watching Bleach! Oh Ron it's such an amazing cartoon! There's fighting, heroes, bad guys, funny moments –!"

Kim continued to ramble on so much, that Ron didn't bother to correct her that Bleach is an anime, not a cartoon. He only listened to her rambling. The teen vaguely remember watching the same anime the moment before he left Kim's house. He guess he forget to close the browser. And then KP must've watched a little – some – a lot of it!

"Did you even do Mr. Barkin's homework?!" He cut in from Kim's never ending talking. They had a project due, and for once Ron did his half, amazingly.

The auburn girl blinked, "Huh?"

Thunder clouds echoed in the background.

"Mr. Barkin's project? It's due tomorrow!"

Her eyes widen a bit, as she touched her lip, "Oh I forgot about that." Ron wanted to comment on the irony of the sitch, as a week before the roles had been reversed, "I guess I got distracted huh?" Kim's face fell, "I should get started on that."

A random orchestra played in his ears. Phew! Music to his ears. If Kim could pull an all-nighter, then their butts would be saved. Close call Stoppable, close call indeed. Chalk another one for dumb skill!

Kim threw her arms up, smiling, "After I watch one more episode!"

The teen's eyes flew open! The music in his ears screeching to a abrupt halt. What?! After one more episode! His fingers didn't stop shaking at the prospect. Any lazy teen knew that, that's just code for 'Until I fall asleep!' Oh no! Ron had to do something!

Before Kim could continue watching, Ron grabbed her from behind in a strong hug. It took a small moment for Kim to realize Ron had grabbed her. That's when she started to fidget uncontrollably. She flailed widely in his arms. Her arms trapped against his stomach, and her feet kicking in the air.

"Ron! What are you doing," screamed the hero, whose strength failed to free her. No sleep - equals less energy. A hard lesson she just relearned.

Struggling to hold her, Ron groaned from kicks, "Sorry KP! But you have to stop watching! It's time to work! You can watch Bleach later!" Rufus jumped out of Ron's pocket, onto Kim's desk, "Rufus buddy, turn off KP's computer!"

The girl's eyes popped open, even against the lack of sleep. Her struggles became far stronger, "No! I got to see if Rukia and Ichigo get together! Just let me watch one more episode! I'm positive it's in the next one!"

The boy was at a crossroads, how could he tell Kim delicately? You can't just pit the two main characters together and expect a series to take off – it rarely happens. Besides he doubted feelings were going to be confessed in the next episode, that Ron knew for a fact, "Kim if those got together then the series would end."

"So!"

"Think about Agony County! It's the same thing!"

"No it's not!" Kim refused to acknowledge, "There's explosions, sword fights, a guy with an eye patch, and other spakin' stuff!" She struggled twice as hard, but to no luck. No sleep really did drain her of her energy.

Ron sighed heavily; ok Kim needed some tough love. He swallowed before whispering in her ear.

...

A cold night air surrounded Middleton in a nice cool blanket. The night was peaceful and settled, undisturbed in many ways. Not a care in the world, and no crimes in sight. In all today was a good day to live in Middle–!

"Noooooooo!"

**...**

**A/N: An otaku by the way is in a way an anime geek. Something that c'mon let's all admit, we all are a bit inside. I hope this got the attention of 'one' of my friends.**


End file.
